Poor Misunderstood Soul
by Supernerd17
Summary: My take on the origins of one of Disney's most infamous villains Ursula. Disclaimer: I do not own any of Disney's characters


Sometimes they say that evil is created because someone's moral character isn't strong enough. Others say it's because they weren't taught right, but what if it's sometimes because we push others to far because we can't understand them. This was the case for Ursula, the daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite as well as sister of Triton. She wasn't always bad in fact she was originally quite kind and even a very beautiful mermaid. Though she was beautiful she was also rather odd and shy for she could do something that most merpeople couldn't do magic. Twas a talent she always possessed, but kept hidden not wanting to make herself more of a freak.

Her journey down her dark path started when she was five years old. She and her at the time ten year old brother were playing in the kelp patch by the palace.

"Where are you Ursy you can't hide forever." Triton asked as he searched through the kelp.

They were playing a game of hide and seek currently Ursula was winning. Though she was cheating a bit by using her powers to make the kelp hide her. She didn't know how to use her magic very well, but she could do simple things like make plants grow a bit.

"Come on come out come out wherever you are."

Ursula giggled as she was once again evaded her brother's sight.

Triton practically swam through the entire kelp patch, but couldn't find her. He was starting to get very worried and even started to have a bit of a panic attack.

"Ursula where are you please come out!" Triton to yelled frantically.

"Ursula!"

It was then Ursula came out of her hiding place and swam into her brother.

"I'm right here" she laughed.

"Ursula oh my gosh please don't do that to me I was so worried." Triton said as he hugged her close.

If there was one thing Triton cared about more than anything it was his sister's safety. If they were ever swimming about Atlantica alone his hand held onto his sister's hand with an iron grip.

"I'm sorry I was just playing the game." Ursula said as she looked down shamefully.

"I know I know, just please don't scare me like that again."

Triton picked his sister's head up and hugged her tightly.

"Triton! Ursula! Time to come in!" Amphitrite called out.

Amphitrite was a very beautiful and slender mermaid with long dark brown hair, violet eyes, a shimmering green tail, and golden nautilus shell around her neck that was said to contain great power.

"Mom!" Yelled both the children.

They swam into their mother and hugged her very tightly. Amphitrite hugged her children back tightly as well happy to have them near her.

"How are my little prince and princess?"

"Good we were both playing hide and seek." Triton told her.

"Yeah and I was winning." Ursula proclaimed proudly.

"Yeah and giving me a heart attack."

Ursula giggled at her brother's stress.

"Oh my little pearl must you cause your brother such grief you know he only cares about your safety."

"I know mommy."

A thought then popped into Ursula's head.

"Mommy where's Daddy?"

"He's in the throne room sweetheart. Would you like to see him?" Amphitrite asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" Ursula yelled ecstatically.

"Alright then let's go inside."

Amphitrite took both her children's hands and turned towards the palace.

"The Shark folk of the north are coming man your stations!" Yelled a guard as he rung the alarm bell.

Amphitrite fearfully turned around and saw the humanoid warrior sharks charging armed at Atlantica. She quickly took Ursula into her arms and gripped even tighter to Triton's hand as she swam quickly to the palace.

However before she could even make it to the door a shark pinned her to a nearby pillar. The other two sharks held both children in place.

"Make one move and all of you will find yourselves to be shark food." The deep grumbly voiced shark threatened her.

"What do you want?" Amphitrite asked the shark.

"We want your kings triton so we may rule the oceans."

"What exactly makes you think you can get a hold of my husbands triton."

"Well I believe a trade of your lives and a massive army such as ours would do just fine." The shark folk told the queen as he put his sword dangerously close to her.

Ursula watched in absolute horror as she mother was pinned down by this beast. She knew she had to get away but how. It was then a thought popped into her head. She heated her hand up and made the muscular shark yell from the burning power. It was then the little mermaid swam as fast as she could. The guard pinning Amphitrite down turned around and angrily looked at the other shark who had a bow with him.

"Shoot the little royal brat down!" He yelled at the bowman.

The bowman aimed at the little girl swimming away and mercilessly shot the arrow.

Amphitrite who was free for a moment did to the guards being distracted. The arrow was about to hit Ursula when Amphitrite took the blow at the last minute. The arrow was made of black steel and was now lodged in the queen's right shoulder. Ursula turned around in horror as she saw her mom collapsed in pain on the sand. Red was floating in the water causing the sharks killing instinct to increase. Triton put himself in front of his mother and sister hoping they would attack him mostly so that his mother and sister could get away. The two sharks came closer to the family hoping to get one hell of a meal.

"How about I shoot all of you now and this time I won't miss." The bowman said as he smiled wickedly.

It was then strikes of lightning electrified the water around the family frying the sharks. They all looked back to find Poseidon in a vengeful rage.

"What are you doing to my family!"

"It's the sea king go for the trident."

All the sharks raced for the muscular merman.

"You dare attack me, fine then face my wrath!"

Poseidon shot a great beam of energy at the sharks vaporizing them right there.

There was a moment of silence as they all took in all the events that had just happened. It was then Ursula could no longer take it and started to ball.

"Daddy!" She cried as she swam into her father's arms.

Poseidon comforted his scared daughter and then looked to his wife and son. Triton swam into his father and hugged him tightly as well happy the nightmare was over. However it was not over as the queen collapsed onto the sand. Poseidon quickly got to the queen as he saw the arrow stuck in her shoulder.

"Amphitrite are you ok what what happened!"

"It was an ambush and.. I feel so ..so.. weak."

The sea king quickly pull out the arrow in her shoulder and saw something on the tip. He shuddered as he recognized it as the very deadly venom of the cone snail. She was going to die no matter what he did, his trident may be able to heal physical wounds but as for poison it couldn't do that.

"My queen this is.."

"I know." The queen said as she put a hand on her husband.

"Children come here."

She motioned slowly to them to come to her. Ursula swam up to her immediately and began to frantically ask questions.

"Mommy what's happening to you are you... going to die"

"Unfortunately my sweet pearl yes, but I want to give you something."

Amphitrite took the golden shell off her neck and gave it to Ursula. Ursula was so confused her mom was dying before her eyes and she could do nothing about it even with her secret power.

After saying her final goodbyes Amphitrite took her last breath and died in her husband's arms.

The funeral was the next day and all were distraught from their queen's death. Especially Ursula who could do nothing but blame herself, and these feelings are what started her on the dark path.


End file.
